gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia
GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia (aka Gundam Avalanche Exia, Avalanche Exia, Exia), is a variant of GN-001 Gundam Exia, suited with the Avalanche armor in the side-story Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although the GN particle propulsion system native to the Exia allows for relatively high speed and acceleration, the unit is actually incapable of matching or exceeding certain aircrafts and spacecrafts in flight. To eliminate this issue, the high mobility equipment hs-A01 Avalanche was created. The optional equipment consists of a series of large-capacity GN particle condenser attachments, which act to store the particle production of the GN Drive for release in a single 10-minute burst of ultra-high speed. Higher output is possible, but the strain it places on the body of the pilot becomes severe. As the condensers require a full hour to charge, repeated use of the burst function is impossible. The standard Seven Swords armaments can be mounted behind the Avalanche equipment and can be quickly deployed for use. Armaments Seven Swords System Avalance Exia carries the same Seven Swords that the normal Exia carries, including the GN Sword. However, their placement is different due to the bulk of the armor. The signature GN Sword and GN Blades are placed on attachments on the back of the unit, while the GN Beam Daggers/Beam Sabers are placed on the shoulders. System Features *Optical Camouflage *Trans-Am System History Taken from Robert Spacey's narrative on GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia first encounter in Gundam 00V. As a young historiographer, I had the opportunity to accompany a UN inspection of the Union Army. At that time the Union military was faced with the problem of increasing its armed presence in South America and I went there to collect data out of purely scientific interest. It wan then it appeared. I was engaged in a conversation with the inspection team's pilot Deborah Galiena, when an alarm sounded at the base. Right after that, Gundam Avalanche Exia appeared in the sky. The Union army immediately launched a squadron of SVMS-01 Union Flag. However, the Flags weren't superior than Avalanche Exia in aerial maneuverability, were torn apart by the Avalanche Exia. The battle was over very quickly. Variants *GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia` Pic Gallery Gundam Avalanche-Exia.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Avalanche Exia, front view Gundam Avalanche Exia Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Avalanche Exia, back view File:Trans-Am Gundam Avalanche Exia.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Avalanche Exia in Trans-am Mode File:Gundam Avalanche Exia Sunset Wallpaper.jpg|Gundam Avalanche Exia Sunset Wallpaper File:Gundam Avalanche Exia Sunset Wallpaper Wide.jpg|Gundam Avalanche Exia Sunset Wallpaper Wide File:Gundam Avalanche Exia Sky Wallpaper.jpg|Gundam Avalanche Exia Sky Wallpaper File:Gundam Avalanche Exia Sky Wallpaper Wide.jpg|Gundam Avalanche Exia Sky Wallpaper Wide Notes *The name Avalanche refers to the immediate elimination of all units before the attached Exia, as if in the face of an actual avalanche. The designation "hs" stands for "high speed" and "A01" stands for "Avalanche Unit 01." References File:00V Gundam Avalanche Exia I.jpg|Gundam 00V - MISSION.001 - Analysis of Gundam Exia - Robert Spacey File:00V Gundam Avalanche Exia II.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia File:00V Gundam Avalanche Exia III.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia - Specifications/Design File:00V Gundam Avalanche Exia IV.jpg|Gundam 00V - GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia - Battle Log External Links *Gundam Exia on Wikipedia *Gundam Avalanche Exia on MAHQ